A Beast's Tale
by Cerberus Shade
Summary: <html><head></head>A certain werebeast came back to the Eastern Federation to only found out that Izuna was beaten by Sora and Shiro. Furious, he challenged the siblings into a game to which Sora can't refuse because of the bet. (The story mainly focuses on the Werebeasts and the OC)</html>


Werebeasts, the exceed that is ranked 14th due to lack in affinity for magic but superiority over physical strength. Some werebeasts have the rare ability of "Blood Destruction," This ability enables them to exceed through their physical limits for an amount of time. One of the well known werebeast that has Blood Destruction was a werebeast named Kazuma. He looked much different than other werebeast…he has more animalistic features which was also a rare case for the werebeast, he looked much more of a wolf man.

"It's been a long time ever since I last saw Eastern Federation"

Right in front of him was the capital city of the Eastern Federation, as he entered the city a werebeast maid delivered a message to him from Miko.

"Kazuma-sama, Miko-sama will be waiting for you"

"That woman? I just got home. Fine"

The cat girl bowed and left. Kazuma's first stop was the palace where Miko, Ino and Izuna were currently right now. Before he can even enter, the little fox girl rushed towards him as soon as she caught his scent. Izuna was happy that he could not contain it.

"Papa! Papa! You're back, des"

That werebeast was none other than Izuna's father, the young werebeast jumped to her father's arm and hugged him.

"Did you miss me, Izuna?"

"I've been waiting, des"

"Has Izuna been a good girl?"

"Umu. Izuna's been behave, des"

"You've grown, Izuna"

"Papa, Papa, Let's play!"

"Papa will play later. Right now, I will talk to someone"

Kazuma gently put down Izuna and petted her which she likes. Inside, Ino had already been waiting for him. The two were not very fond of each other and they both feel the same.

"I see, that you returned, my stupid son"

"You haven't changed as well, father"

"If it wasn't for Izuna, I could have break your neck"

"Don't change the topic old man"

"Miko-sama is expecting you"

Just as he was about to pass by Kazuma, Ino spoke a few words before proceeding to walk away.

"We'll talk later, my good for nothing son"

Inside Miko's private room where the full moon can be viewed through her window, Miko sat in there and gazed on the sky. She turned around when she heard the wolf man entered, even though Miko greeted with a smile, Kazuma remained serious.

"You know that I already returned faster than anyone"

"I want to discuss something important"

"Forget it, woman"

"Among the werebeast, you are what other idolize as a strong leader"

"Being strong doesn't make me a leader right away"

Miko touched her cheeks with her hand and recalled when the werebeasts were still in war with other werebeast tribes.

"My, Have you forgotten? If you didn't helped me I couldn't have reunited the werebeasts"

"Unlike them, I don't mind being different from others"

"You could have been the Werebeast representative but you refused that position"

"I'm not fit to be leader and besides, Izuna was about to be born that time"

"That's too bad, If you change your mind, feel free to approach me"

"I already have responsibilities"

After refusing Miko's offer, Kazuma immediately left to attend the years he has not spend being a father to Izuna. But before that, he has to discuss something again regarding family matters to Ino.

"You refused again Miko-sama's offer again"

"Just like I said to that woman, I'm not fit to be leader"

"Why can't you just stay in one place, you bug"

"I have to settle things regarding the werebeast with the other races"

"I couldn't really care about you leaving but you should think about Izuna"

"I'm aware of that she doesn't wants me leaving"

"If you care about her then stay, you good for nothing idiot!"

"I can't help it if I have to leave again!"

Just as the two were shouting at each other, they did not expected that Izuna have heard about his father leaving again when he just got back again. The moment Kazuma realized that she was there, the young fox girl was about to cry.

"Papa….Papa is leaving again, des"

"I-Izuna?"

Izuna wiped the tears that formed in her eyes as she turned to run away and left the two speechless. Ino cracked his knuckles and when Kazuma turned around, one of his teeth…erm, fangs fell out.

"Now, Look what you did!"

"I didn't know Izuna was listening!"

"Then go apologize to her"

"I was about to do that, you grumpy old man!"

Izuna sobbed outside while she continued to wipe her falling tears. Her father, Kazuma, came to comfort and apologize Izuna.

"Izuna…"

"Why do you have to leave again, des?"

"I'm very busy dealing with the problems in our race"

"B-but, I miss playing with Papa, des"

"Then, I promise I won't leave you again"

"You won't leave me lonely again, des"

"Yes, I promise that I won't let you be lonely"

Izuna's face brightened up and she stopped crying, the wolf man carried her in his arms.

"Tell me all the fun experiences you had"

"Umu"

He and Izuna played together just like a few years ago, not long and the young fox girl fell asleep after playing for hours. Izuna cuddles herself to Kazuma's furry chest, her smile indicated that she was having a good dream. While the wolf man placed the fox child on a futon, Ino came in as soon as Izuna had fallen asleep.

"I heard that my Izuna has been beaten in a game"

"The hairless monkeys and the new representatives of imanity, Sora and Shiro beat Izuna in a close call"

"I….manity? An Imanity defeated my little Izuna!"

"I'm angry as you are, idiot!"

The werebeast, Wolf man suddenly turned away from Ino and angrily walked away, he was filled with rage as if his blood destruction was being visible.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm going to rip that Imanity in half"

Ino was left speechless as he saw that his own son was serious on what he said. Kazuma's intention was to challenge the unusual gamer siblings into a game to find out on what possibly two Imanity did to defeat a werebeast against their own game.


End file.
